


Pair of Heels

by M1n3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien being a dork, F/M, Fluff, High Heels, marinette having a dork boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1n3/pseuds/M1n3
Summary: Adrien is asked to take the trash out and there is only one pair of shoes close enough for him to use. Marinette has a dork of a boyfriend.





	Pair of Heels

“Adrien, can you take the trash out?” Marinette asks the blonde boy. The dark hair girl was finishing up some decorations on the cake that the two had made. Well, that Marinette made while her boyfriend watched her and told her bad baking jokes.  
“Sure, Princess.” Adrien gathers up all the leftover wrappers and things to be taken out. He looks around the kitchen to slip his shoes on to find they were nowhere to be seen. “Princess? Have you seen my-” He pauses. He sees his girlfriend is concentrating on a certain detail of their red velvet and chocolate cake. Not wanting to bother her, Adrien looks around for another pair of shoes to slip on. The only shoes he finds in Mari’s black heels that are lying near the door that leads to the rest of her parent’s bakery. He walks over to slip the heels on. _They are small but they will have to do for now_ , he thinks as he walks out the back into the alley way. The day is warm and perfect for a picnic. _Maybe we can go to the park later_. He pulls the lid to the dumpster up to through the bag into it and turns to see Mari at the door way. She has her hand covering her lips, trying not to giggle at the sight of her model boyfriend taking out the trash in her stiletto heels.  
“What? Jealous that they look better on me?” The boy looks down at his feet. He glances up to see his lady rolling her eyes at him.  
“Obviously.” She smiles down at the boy, wondering how in the world did she fall in love with such a dork.  
“Hey, Mari?” The boy looks a little hesitant.  
“Yes, kitty?”  
“Can I wear these more often?” He asks. She has a surprised look on her face but then turns into a soft smile.  
“Or we can get you a pair to fit you.” Her boyfriend’s face turns immediately excited and somehow runs to her to tackle her into a hug.  
“Oh bugaboo, really?” He looks down at the love of his life who is giggling uncontrollably.  
“Yes kitty, we can get you a pair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Leave a comment of any thoughts or something. Thank you!


End file.
